


It's Good to Be Home

by Sarahtoo



Series: Phrack Fucking Friday [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, PWP, Phrack Fucking Friday, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP for the first Phrack Fucking Friday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to Be Home

Phryne lay on her bed wrapped in her favorite black satin robe with the embroidered fighting cocks on the back, waiting for Jack. She had a glass of whiskey in hand and another poured for him sitting on the night table, and she was leafing through her new copy of _Erotica of the Far East_. As she turned each page, she imagined what it would feel like to try the illustrated position with Jack, and she found herself shifting helplessly against the sheets. She really hoped he’d be home from work soon, before she felt the need to attempt some of the solo instructions the book offered.

It was nearing midnight when she finally heard the front door open and close and his footsteps on the stairs. Phryne put her book aside and took the last swallow of her drink, setting the glass on her bedside table. She stood up and rounded the bed to open the bedroom door to greet him.

“Hello, darling,” she said, smiling up at him. “Did you catch the bad guy?”

Jack smiled down at her, an expression that she couldn’t get enough of. “We did, and about nine of his closest friends, too. Sorry that I missed dinner.”

“It’s all right. Did you eat something?”

“Mmm, Collins got us pies from the cart.” He leaned down to kiss her as they stood in the doorway. “Did you and the ladies have a good time?”

“We did,” she echoed. “We ate ourselves silly. Mr. B made the most divine chocolate cake—Dot asked him to give her the recipe and Mac just reached for a second piece. I saved you some.” She gestured to the covered plate that sat beside his whiskey glass on the small table next to his side of the bed.

“Wonderful,” he said, sitting on the chaise to remove his shoes, socks, and garters. Phryne watched him carefully set his shoes to the side; he stood to place his garters atop the chest that held his underthings and dropped his socks into the laundry basket. Jack was fastidious, and even after more than a year living with staff—even if their staff was more like family—he was careful not to add to Mr. Butler’s work.

“So I’ve been reading, while I waited for you.” Phryne nibbled on her bottom lip, watching as he slowly went about his bedtime preparation. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on a hanger that was hooked over her dressing screen, then went to work on his cufflinks.

“Oh yes?”

“Mmm,” she said, “and it’s a very _interesting_ book.” She watched as Jack stilled for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at her.

“Is it now?”

She moved to stand in front of him, her hands rising to undo the knot of his tie and slide the silk out from beneath his collar.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Very… inspirational _._ ” She started on the buttons of his waistcoat, loosening them one by one as she watched his face.

“I take it you’re feeling inspired?” The smirk that she loved flirted at the corner of his mouth as he watched her undress him.

“I am, rather. Can I entice you to join me?”

“Always, Miss Fisher.” His voice was low, and he rested his hands on her satin-covered hips, stroking with the tips of his fingers. With a small tug, he pulled her against him and she could feel the rising bulge of his cock pressing against her belly.

Phryne slid her arms up to wrap around Jack’s shoulders, pulling his head down to her kiss as his arms went around her. His large hands cupped her bottom, squeezing lightly as he lifted her. She gave a little jump, wrapping her legs around his hips, her robe falling open as she stroked her tongue into his mouth and her hands into his hair.

*****

Holding Phryne against him, Jack turned them toward the bed; he loved it when she met him with passion at the end of a long day. He loved the quiet nights too, but he counted himself particularly fortunate on the nights when her desire was the keenest. When she’d admitted that she’d been reading an erotic book and thinking of him, he’d felt himself harden, and her jump into his arms had excited him more.

She tasted of whiskey and desire and her own indescribable flavor; he laid her down carefully on the coverlet, his mouth avid on hers as she continued to unbutton him. Setting his hands on the mattress to either side of her waist, he pulled his mouth away to look down her body. Her robe gaped at top and bottom, and he realized that she wore nothing underneath. With a groan, he straightened. Tugging at the bow at her waist, he spread the sides of the robe open, his eyes on her exposed skin. Her nipples were hard points tipping the gentle curve of her breasts, and he could see her flat belly moving as her breathing quickened. She lifted one leg to hook her heel onto the edge of the bed, and he could see her sex, shiny with moisture; the scent of her arousal made his cock harden further.

Standing, he shrugged off his waistcoat and tossed it toward the chaise lounge beside the door, his eyes still on Phryne, who watched him strip.

“Is your internal device in place, Phryne?” He asked. She shook her head and rolled to find it in her bedside drawer, her robe flowing around her body as she crawled across the bed. Jack continued to remove his clothes, watching hungrily as she extracted the device from its case, then lay back against the pillows to insert it. His breath caught as he watched her fingers disappear into her body. He paused, his hands on his waistband, as she continued to play with herself once the device was in place. Her fingers swept over her clitoris, rubbing and stroking it, and she slid her fingers down to push them into her body before pulling them out and using the moisture she’d culled to lubricate her caresses.

“Jack,” she said, her voice soft and sultry. “You need to be naked.” With some effort, he raised his eyes to meet hers; she was looking at him, her knees splayed, her hand between her thighs. “Jack. Naked.”

“Yes. Naked,” he said. His eyes hot on her hand as it dipped and slipped between her thighs, Jack divested himself of the rest of his clothes and climbed onto the bed. He settled beside Phryne, who continued to pleasure herself; he leaned in to kiss her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, and she met him eagerly. Sliding an arm under her neck, he lifted his head and moved his free hand to rest on her stomach, nestling his hardening cock beside her naked hip.

“I want to watch you make yourself come,” he rumbled into her ear, his hand on her belly moving up to cup one pert breast. “And when you’ve done that, I want to lie between your legs and lick you until you come again.” She shuddered at the sound of his voice and at the words he used, her fingers working busily between her legs as he rolled and pinched her nipples. “And then, while you’re still feeling your whole body shake, I want to push myself into you. I’ll lift your legs up over my shoulders and fuck you until you won’t know which way is up and which way is down.” He took her earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently before letting it go and tracing the whorls of her ear with his tongue, his hand switching to her other breast.

“You’ll want to scream my name, but don’t, Phryne. You have to be quiet while I pump myself into you, and while I’m licking you out, and when you come from your own fingers pushing and pulling and—” Phryne turned her head, desperately searching for his mouth to muffle her cries as she climaxed, her thighs shaking.

Suiting actions to his words, Jack moved to put his head between her legs, his mouth moving over her soft flesh. He loved the flavor of her, and he began licking, rolling her clitoris between his lips and pushing into her with his tongue. With a grunt, he shifted to lie diagonally across the bed, pulling at Phryne’s hips to align her with him.

*****

Phryne whimpered as Jack tucked his shoulders under her thighs and dropped his head down to press kisses against her inner thighs, one hand sliding back up her body to smooth over her breasts, trapping her nipple between his fingers so that he could squeeze it softly in rhythm with his tongue.

“God, Jack,” she whispered, arching as his clever lips and tongue worked to push her into another orgasm, her flesh even more sensitive for having had the first. He suckled at her, used his tongue to sweep and slide through her folds, his fingers pressing into her body, curling to stroke her inner walls. When he lifted his mouth and blew across her engorged clitoris, the cool air was such a contrast to the heat of his mouth that she writhed beneath him; fastening his mouth over her clit again, he batted at her with his tongue, then hummed a bass tone that had her gasping. It wasn’t long before she was going over for a second time, pulling the pillow over her face this time to muffle her cries.

Without a word, and before her climax was over, she felt him surge up beneath her, his shoulders sliding up the backs of her legs as he pulled her toward the side of the bed. A moment later, he was thrusting inside her still-spasming body, her feet on his shoulders and his hips pistoning hard.

Pushing the pillow aside, she saw that he’d planted his feet on the floor and was using his powerful legs to her advantage, swinging his hips strongly enough that his pelvis smacked the tender flesh of her clit with each thrust. She focused on the feel of his cock advancing and withdrawing, over and over, the angle at which he held her forcing the head of his cock against the front of her passage; she was very sensitive in one particular spot, and Jack had made a study of it, something for which Phryne was thankful. She could feel the tension in her body building yet again; she watched his face, so serious and intent as he concentrated on her pleasure, his eyes tracking his angle and his fingers pressing into her thighs. Phryne lifted her hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples as she watched Jack fuck her, every nerve ending in her body singing with pleasure.

“Jack,” she breathed, her voice high-pitched and needy.

He glanced up at her, his eyes narrowed, and slid a hand under one of her thighs, pushing it over his head to meet the other. Holding her legs together, he continued to thrust, and the additional pressure between her legs made her toes curl. Jack cupped his freed hand over her pubis, wedging his thumb between her thighs to press on her clit; he slowed his rhythm and began to vary his thrusts, some deep, some shallow, sometimes not withdrawing at all but only pressing himself within her in strong pulses.

“Go over, Phryne,” he growled, his low voice stroking over her skin as it always did. “I want to see you come, with your face flushing and your eyes rolling and your mouth open—but don’t scream, Phryne. You have to be quiet now.”

Phryne whimpered, rolling her lips together. She could feel the climax building inside her, and she wanted him to come with her. As he pulsed inside her, she squeezed her internal muscles, massaging him with every stroke.

“You go over, Jack,” she panted, knowing that her voice was not like his, but willing to make the effort. “I want to feel you flood me and see you grit your teeth as you come. You have to be quiet too, Jack—don’t shout my name. Just come, Jack. _Come, Jack!_ ”

Her last statement was a command, and she watched his face as she gave it. His eyes closed and his cheeks flushed. Through gritted teeth, he said something that sounded like “fuck, Phryne” as his hips slammed into hers one last time and she felt the heat of his release deep inside her body. His thumb between her legs sped up its pressure as he held himself otherwise still, and Phryne tipped over into a third orgasm, this one sharper and quicker than the ones before, and soundless except for the stutter of her breath.

*****

Jack carefully lowered Phryne’s legs to the bed, crawling up beside her. His legs were wobbly with force of his release, and he gathered her close. She cuddled in to his chest, pressing kisses to the rounded cap of his shoulder as she embraced him with both arms and legs.

“That was a lovely welcome,” he rumbled against her, “you are amazing.” He buried his nose in her hair, enjoying the mixture of scents—lovemaking, perfume, whiskey, and… a sudden thought struck him. “Darling Phryne…”

“Yes, Jack?” Her arms tightened slightly around him and he felt her lips press against his skin.

He raised his head, peering down at her face, his eyes on hers tender and soft. He kept his voice low as he whispered, “Did you say you’d saved me cake?”

Phryne snorted, her soft expression dissolving into laughter. “You little… !”

She dug her fingers into his sides, finding the ticklish spots on his ribs and making him shout with laughter as he tried to catch her hands.

_Home_ , he thought, as he finally escaped her, rolling off the bed and wagging an admonishing finger at her as he scooped up the covered plate. _It’s good to be home._


End file.
